


《身材》

by NinetyOne



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinetyOne/pseuds/NinetyOne
Summary: 趙珍虎比他看上去的還要壯。





	《身材》

**Author's Note:**

> 夕陽紅，Hui/Jinho，PWP  
毫無節操可言，我喜歡開超級黃車

趙珍虎抓著下襬將衣服往上提，少了寬鬆衣服的遮掩，他白皙如陶瓷般的肌膚暴露在空氣中，原本看起來特別單薄的身影卻在脫下衣服後顯得精壯，內斂的肌肉覆蓋在上頭，隨著趙珍虎的呼吸起伏。

李會澤的指尖撫過那優美的肌肉紋理，再用溫熱的手掌包裹住鼓起的胸肌——說不定這看起來小小隻的老虎都比自己還要壯了——他親暱地吻著每塊皮膚，用牙齒廝磨被吸吮出的紅腫。

在李會澤動作時，趙珍虎也不打算一昧地防守與接受。他跨坐在對方身上，用自己渾圓飽滿的臀肉時輕時重地挑逗那早已起了反應的性器上，享受李會澤用被天使親吻過的嗓子低吟的聲音。

「哥⋯⋯」感覺自己的血液在沸騰，流經的所有地方都火辣辣的燃燒著，尤其是不斷被磨蹭的下體，彷彿硬得能頂破褲子，但即使是在這種緊急狀態下，他依舊開玩笑地說著：「你的胸部又變大了。」

「是胸肌。」趙珍虎挑起一邊的眉尾，邊解開對方的皮帶扣邊糾正。他俯下身堵住那多話的嘴巴，舔舐並啃咬李會澤水潤情色的厚嘴唇，兩人的舌頭交纏，直到互相都快喘不過氣了才停下，離開時牽出的銀絲與炙熱的呼吸使空氣變得淫靡。

一個吻顯然無法阻止年下的那方精力旺盛地繼續講葷話。李會澤將手置於對方的後頸上，拉近彼此的距離，溫熱的指腹摩挲那塊柔軟的皮膚，故意湊到趙珍虎耳邊，他輕吻著鬢旁的痣，「我想送哥胸罩，你穿上去肯定很漂亮。」

「亂說什麼話啊⋯⋯」推開那頭乾燥的墨藍色短髮，就算趙珍虎年紀已經不小了，他的耳尖還是微微紅了起來。為了取得主導權，他拉下已經被解掉皮帶的褲頭，掌心只隔著一層薄薄的布料撫摸炙熱的性器。

「再用力一點⋯⋯」渴求的慾望化在他們滾燙的身體之間，滲入每一個細胞，在體內發酵，散出令人沈醉著迷的香氣。

趙珍虎乾脆地褪下對方的內褲，柔軟的身體滑到了李會澤的腿間，他張開雙唇並伸出舌頭，任由透明的津液流至挺立的陰莖上，接著他低下頭將前端含進嘴裡，粉嫩漂亮的嘴唇緊緊貼著龜頭，被擠壓得有些變形，看起來既色情又荒謬。

很可惜這偶爾壞心眼的大哥今天沒打算給如此多福利，只是舔走了鈴口滲出的前液便起身，游刃有餘地俯瞰著在崩潰邊緣的李會澤，他就喜歡對方在床上委屈巴巴的樣子。

「珍虎哥⋯⋯」李會澤用撒嬌的口氣說著，他抬起蒙上情慾的濕潤雙眼，無辜又可憐的表情絕對會讓粉絲的母愛氾濫——如果他沒有頂著蓄勢待發的性器的話。

「少來這套了。」他將卡在胯骨處的牛仔褲連帶內褲一起往下脫，滑嫩的大腿肉反射出微弱的光澤，李會澤忍不住伸手捏了一把，在他的瞪視下還嬉皮笑臉地再摸了好幾次，直到趙珍虎伸手拍開才乖乖收回。

「不然哥自慰給我看嘛。」隨口提出了要求，他也沒期待對方會答應。

「好啊。」拿起放在床頭櫃的潤滑液滴在手上，趙珍虎上身往前頃，趴在李會澤的胸膛上，腰肢下陷並抬起自己的臀部，展現出完美的身體曲線，一隻手朝還未擴張好的後穴前進，「前提是你不能動，動了就自己去沖冷水澡。」

腦子來不及運轉過來，身上的人便自顧自地玩樂了起來，他看不到對方手的動作，卻能聽見細微的水聲以及刻意放大的呻吟聲，呼出的熱氣噴灑在他的皮膚上，乳首甚至有意無意地摩擦著他，一切都在勾引李會澤去碰觸這美麗的軀體。

「會澤⋯⋯我想要更多⋯⋯」奶貓般的嗚咽與喘息恰到好處地揉合在一塊，每一分都經過趙珍虎的精心調配，讓他聽起來像是早已被操得神智不清了。指頭快速進出著飽經性事的穴口，他舔了口對方帶有淡淡鹹味的皮膚，留下一條綿長濕潤的水痕，「給我⋯⋯」

「아이씨 ，要瘋了⋯⋯」他想現在就抓著趙珍虎的屁股狠幹，在上頭留下自己明顯的指印，當他把精液全射進去時，對方射出來的會是清澈的尿，潮紅的臉頰會掛著模糊的淚痕，睜大的眼眶會盛著滿滿的生理性眼淚。

然而趙珍虎依舊掌握著主導權，輕鬆地表演著使人為之瘋狂的獨秀，簡短的一句話又把他打回現實，「別著急。」

「珍虎哥，拜託⋯⋯」被懇求的老虎嘴角勾起滿意的笑，總算是願意放過失去反抗能力的獵物了，他抽出水光瀲灩的手指，炫耀般地在對方眼前晃了晃後，抹在自己有些紅腫的乳頭上，大發慈悲地開口：「好了，你想怎麼做就怎麼做吧。」

李會澤立刻翻身將得意忘形的人壓住，圓潤的犬齒抵在跳動的頸動脈上，他感覺到趙珍虎的心跳加速，頸間繚繞著橡樹與榛果的男性香水味，溫和的味道隨體溫升高而揮發，令他著迷不已。

「哥，腰抬起來，快點⋯⋯」順著頸脖一路啃咬吸吮到胸前，他舔弄沾著情液的肉粒，彷彿趙珍虎飽滿的胸膛真的能產出乳汁似的。另一方面，他按耐不住地用興奮到流水的陰莖蹭著對方的腿間與穴口，讓原本就濕潤的地方變得一塌糊塗。

剛才任性又惡趣味的小老虎現在倒是乖順了起來，他用修長的雙腿勾住李會澤的腰，抬起臀部，灼人的熱度就剛好抵在自己的穴口，他全身顫慄，不知是緊張還是期待。

碩大的龜頭頂進了後穴，不顧軟肉的抵抗粗暴地插入深處，狠狠擦過突起的敏感點，趙珍虎微微弓起身子，後穴也縮緊了幾分，引來李會澤更加熱情的頂弄，「舒服嗎？哥，告訴我嘛。」

「閉、閉嘴，哼嗯⋯⋯吵死了⋯⋯」光是忍住自己的呻吟聲就已經非常困難了，偏偏這惱人但悅耳的聲音非得在他耳邊瘋狂質問，趙珍虎不想回答甚至想揍對方一拳，奈何全身酥麻得毫無力氣，快感不斷從尾椎襲上，沖刷走所剩不多的理智。

「哥太過份了⋯⋯」他退出至穴口，看著粉嫩充血的小嘴依依不捨地輕吻自己的性器，李會澤露出燦爛的笑容，雙眼瞇起時的皺摺和臥蠶溫和可愛，眼底卻閃著不懷好意的光。他稍微推進一些，隨即又抽出，反覆在入口淺淺地抽插，「想要嗎？」

這點微弱的快感像搔癢般，完全不夠，反而還使人煩躁不已。趙珍虎被慾望逼出些許淚水，霧氣凝固後掛在眼眶上，再搭配紅紅的眼角，沒了老虎該有的威猛氣勢，反倒成了發情的公兔，可憐無辜又充滿攻擊性，「李會澤你這臭小子！」

「Dang，錯誤答案。」抓起勾在自己腰間的右腳，原本想踢他一腳的趙珍虎不得不放棄攻擊，得了逞的李會澤親暱地親吻著光滑細膩的小腿皮膚，「誰叫你剛剛要玩火。」

他們兩個因為過度忙碌而有好幾個禮拜沒做愛了，眼下無論誰都是欲求不滿的狀態，趙珍虎自知理虧，也無法再忍耐下去，只好用自己向粉絲撒嬌時軟糯輕柔的嗓音小小聲地求道：「會澤，滿足我，用你的精液填滿我，讓我懷孕⋯⋯」

李會澤腦中瞬間斷了一條線，這時還有人不知好歹地用腳跟蹭著他的後腰，令他體內的血液全湧向臉頰與下身，性器不自覺地再脹大了幾分，對方肯定注意到了，不然怎麼會刻意收緊甬道來刺激他。

他緊緊擁住趙珍虎，一股作氣捅進最深處，又重又狠地操著對方的敏感點，彼此之間的交合處汁水四溢，發出清晰淫蕩的水聲，兩人的喘息呻吟更是毫不保留地迴盪在空間內。

「慢點！太、太快了會澤⋯⋯啊嗯！」連被冷落的性器也爽到顫抖，趙珍虎夾緊雙腿想緩解難以控制的快感，卻被對方無情地打開，壓著腿根往更深處侵犯，他不禁懷疑李會澤想把雙球都一同送進來。

「哥⋯⋯你太色了⋯⋯」胡亂啃咬著形狀分明的鎖骨，舔弄覆蓋著一層薄薄汗水的晶瑩皮膚，李會澤皺起眉頭，加快了跨部擺動的速度，一隻手圈住對方不斷流出液體的陰莖，順著柱身上下滑動。

前後夾擊的過量快感讓趙珍虎的思緒糾結混亂，他張著嘴想獲取更多氧氣，淚水與來不及吞嚥的唾液流下，把漂亮精緻的臉龐弄得濕漉漉的，誘人無比。

最終李會澤低吼一聲，將炙鐵般的肉刃全數插入，濃稠的精液射在趙珍虎的敏感點上，他享受身下人同時高潮的激烈痙攣，肉壁熱情緊密地擠壓著他，貪婪地想把最後一滴白濁榨出。

結束後誰也沒力氣動，軟綿綿地緊貼彼此，他們大口大口地呼吸著，空氣中還飄散著愛液的糜爛腥味。

待兩人空白的腦袋都恢復正常後 ，趙珍虎先行開口了，「李會澤給我負責清理，現在。」

「等一下嘛，久一點說不定你真的會受孕，我想喝哥的乳汁。」Pentagon的隊長如小孩子似地耍賴，整張臉埋進大哥的頸間，連抽出性器都不肯。

「等我有力氣了，我要把你塞進宿舍的牆壁裡。」

「哥怎麼捨得。」

「我很認真。」

「⋯⋯對不起。」

**Author's Note:**

> 總而言之就是愛撒嬌的呼一和對呼一超兇的珍虎，兩人在床上的關係非常平等，沒有絕對的強勢和絕對的弱勢，我非常喜歡這種關係。


End file.
